Sick Of Love
by Harehare
Summary: All she wanted was to live her dreams. Little did she know, that this man will turn her life upside down and vice versa. A story about ambition, family , betrayal and love. - AU , Rated M for possible lemons. Mainly Gruvia, also GaLe, NaLu ,Jerza etc.. Slow pace.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohai there! My second fanfiction and this time it's set in the real world. It will be a little longer and might contain some lemons so yeah. Rated M . Anyways, there might be some mistakes in here, but please bear with me ;A; Hope the first chapter won't be too boring... I hope you'll like it !**

* * *

"Wow", would be the first word, that left a woman's mouth if you showed her a picture of Gray Fullbuster. Yes, "Wow" or "Damn". The second thing would most likely be "He's hot." Why?

Because it was a fact.

Gray Fullbuster was one of those people everyone loved just by looking at them. He sure was handsome with his raven-black hair and dark, dazzling eyes and trained, shiny body. His looks granted him keys to every exclusive bar, club, party and heart of each woman. He had countless admires and I must mention, that not all of them were female. When he set his eyes onto a woman, you knew that she'd be his that night.

But not only his looks were close to perfect. First of all he is a sprout of the Bastia family. The Bastias are known for their wealth and their own empire, which they've build on nothing but their own sweat and work. Alright, he wasn't their biological kid and didn't even carry their name, but that didn't bother much. He fitted perfectly into the role of their kid. He looked good, was intelligent and ambitious. Gray studied medicine and followed the path of his foster father, who was a known and succesfull doctor. Already at the age of 22 he finished his studies and now with 27 he can claim a doctor's office his own.

So yes, you could say, that he was perfect on the first look. On the first look.

If you take a closer one, you'd notice a lot of things, which weren't too perfect. The Fullbuster was a proud person. Very very proud person. One thing that resembles his pride, is his rejection of the Bastia name. "I don't want to hide my roots. I'm proud of my biological parents and want to honour them", he said. Another one was his boasting. Gray didn't hide his intelligence and looks and made sure everyone knew about them, though he didn't like to be the center of attention. He simply wanted them to know, that he existed and that he probably was better than them. After all he was also a narcissist. The handsome male's way of treating women was also questionable. He saw them as an object. As something that exists to fulfill his lust and bear children and do "women"-stuff. No, he didn't disrespect them. He just saw them differently. With his looks, he thought, he'd get any woman anyway. If you wanted so, you could say, that he was a true asshole. He used woman and then never called them back. Yes, he was one of those douchebags. It was rare that he took a woman twice or met her again. Gray would just coldly reject them. And there it was. Another trait of him. Fullbuster was cold. Cold to the core, at least to the people he didn't cherish enough to treat differently. However, there was a certain blue-haired woman, who kind of turned his life upside down.

And so our story starts with this two-sided man, who took everything he wanted.

.

.

The raven-haired man nibbled on the skin of the woman beneath him. The poor lady could only moan softly and dig her nails into his back, as he sucked on her neck demandingly. Sheets of paper,pens, a stapler and a stack of post-its were laying on the ground all around them, because he had pushed them off his desk to make room for the female, whom he was spoiling at the moment. The woman was his secretary Elise and she worked for him for just 2 weeks. Her white blouse was already unbottoned and her tight skirt was rolled up over her waist. The straps of her bra were hanging loosely around her shoulder and she wore a deep pink on her cheeks. Gray moved his one hand up and cupped her right breast. A soft 'ah' exited her mouth, as he did so and she burried her face in his neck.

Suddenly a knock on his door. The doctor groaned in annoyance and stopped his actions immediatly. "Who is there? Didn't you see, that we have break at the moment?", he yelled with a deep voice. After a few seconds of silence he sighed and made his way to the door. His lover just pouted and crossed her arms and curiously waited for the intruder. The man ripped the door open and saw a blue-haired lady standing infront of him. She had her arms clutched around a brown map and gulped, as she starred at the man a little frightened. Her slim fingers tightened around the map and she finally managed to bring out some words. "I..Eh... Juvia is here for the j-job interview as secretary and doctor's assistent.". Immediatly you could hear the other woman suck in air and she angrily walked over to the two. Elise crossed her arms infront of her chest again, which was only covered by a black, lace bra and snorted in indignation. "I'm sorry, but I have the position already. I think you picked up an old advert." Gray kneaded his forehead. "No, you picked up a recent one.", he said without any emphasis. The brown-haired woman next to him turned her head, as her jaw dropped. "B.. But since when do you need two assistents?", Elise said, her voice a little bit shakey. "I don't need two. I just decided to fire you. You're slacking and I don't need such people in my office.", Fullbuster responded.

Meanwhile the blue-haired intruder constantly looked over to the man and then the strange and half-naked female next to him. She gulped again and bowed down infront of the two. "Eh... Juvia is sorry. She will just come back later.". The doctor glanced at her for a moment. "No. Just take a seat in the waiting room, while we talk this out.". The woman hesitated for a bit, but then quickly turned on her heel and made her way to the waiting room. On her way she heard the door shut behind her and a loud and passionate fight start. Even in another room, the applicant heard curses from those two... Well, mainly the female one. About 5 minutes later, Elise stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes. "ASSHOLE!", was the last thing she cried, before leaving the doctor's office.

Juvia felt guilt creep up in her. Yes, the bluenette's name was Juvia Loxar and yes she gave herself the fault for making another woman cry. She sighed and looked down onto her lap, on which her application file was resting. **_"Today is not Juvia's day"_**, she thought and recalled her memory from that morning. She had 3 job interviews that day and was already late. With her bag in one hand, a coffee-to-go in the other and her portfolio stuck under her arm she ran down the stairs from her appartment to the front door. She often took her coffee in those handy to-go cups, which were made of aluminium and kept your drink warm. Juvia took a small sip from it and was already at the end of the stairs. Suddenly she tripped, but could grab the handrail in time. However, she was forced to drop her steaming hot coffee. The liquid rolled over her feet and into her beautiful and expensive black high-heels. She cursed a few times jumping from one foot to another to cool them down. After calming down, she quickly picked up the cup from the ground and ran upstairs again to change her shoes. 45 minutes later she arrived 20 minutes too late at her first job interview. They immediatly declined her and said: "We don't take unpunctual people.".

The next disaster was waiting around the corner. Literally. Juvia was on her way to her second job interview and turned around the corner just to have someone splash their coffee all over her blouse. Her jaw dropped, as she saw her light-blue blouse stained with coffee. The man kept on apologizing and was obviously embarrassed by her now see-through clothing. She brushed him off, gave him a small smile and said it was okay. But in reality, it was not okay at all. She had to run home, which took her about 50 minutes and change, which took her 10 minutes. After taking a look on the clock, she decided to skip her second interview, since she would never be able to make it in 20 minutes to be there. Instead the woman took a rest on the couch and enjoyed her favorite soap. 1 and a half hour later the young lady made her way to her third and last chance to finally get a job as doctor's assistant. She needed it after all, that happened.

Juvia is the daughter of a famous lawyer. Actually she was part of a family full of lawyers. It was a thing… No it was a tradition. Everyone choose to study law and bring honour to the family in every court in this country. Loxar was an infamous name in the world of justice. And then there was Juvia. That one brick, that did not fit at all. Why she did not fit? Because she chose the path of medicine. Yes she wanted to study medicine against the will of her entire family. And she did, which had enormous consequences for her. Juvia had been disinherited, cut off and she lost every financial support. For a woman, who used to be a spoiled child those things were horrible, but she had to learn to live with them. After all, becoming a doctor was her dream. But she was far away from it. She finished her studies and was now 25 years young, but needed at least a one year internship to be able to specialize in paediatrics. And this was her chance. Juvia could get a position in the exclusive office of Gray Fullbuster.

So the nervous woman sat there in the waiting room awaiting her destiny. A few minutes, which seemed to be an eternity for Juvia the infamous doctor came out of his office. He brushed over his hair and sighed, then looked up to notice the waiting applicant. "Sorry for that.", the handsome male said and opened the door for her. "Come in.". She swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up just to make her way into his office. The doctor closed the door behind her and then took a seat at his desk. The pretty woman took a look around the room. It was light and had a glowing atmosphere. There were shelfs with all kinds of stuff on it, like pictures, books, medications and something that looked like a golf trophy. Apart from that the only things that were in the room besides the listed ones, were diplomas hanging on the wall. It suited a minimalist like Gray and it resembled his professionality . Then she saw his desk and the floor. Things were laying all around it and Juvia could figure out why considering the half-naked woman from before. Suddenly his voice broke the silence.

"Your map.", he said in a deep voice, which gave Juvia goose-bump. She slowly handed him the file and looked up at him and all the rumors about him seemed to be true. He had wonderful eyes. They reminded her of the dark night-sky and they had something mysterious. His face was distinctive and it suited his well-made body. Juvia blushed at her own thoughts and quickly starred down onto her lap to hide her slightly pink cheeks. He took the portfolio and opened it to read through. After several minutes, which felt like hours for Juvia he closed it and took a look at her. He couldn't deny, that she was pretty. The first thing he noticed was her blue hair. It was uncommon, but he didn't want to ask about her hair in a job interview. The second thing that sticked into his eye was her curvaceous body. Gray smirked and allowed himself to take a second look. She had many features. She had a decent bust and long,slim legs. Her waist was not too thin and not too thick. It was like someone gave a sand-clock life. He then coughed to get her attention. Juvia looked up at him and already expected the worst. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"You're hired. ". The bluenette blinked a few times. "What..", was the only thing she could say. "Are you deaf? You're hired.", Fullbuster repeated. Her eyes widened as she starred at him in disbelief. Her brain needed time to process everthing. **_"I thought.. This was a job interview.."_**, she thought and then caught her mind a few minutes later. "I.. Juvia.. Juvia is so thankful.".He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Why do you talk about yourself in third person. I thought you were-", he stopped to open her map again. "- Thought you were a 25 years old grown-up woman.". Juvia couldn't help, but feel embarrassed. He was right. It as a weird quirk of her, but she never really knew why she did so. She shrugged. Gray found it odd, sure, but there were weirder things so he let it go. Suddenly he got up and went over to the door. "Alright as my new secretary and assistant, your first task will be to clean the floor up, while I get myself lunch."."Excuse-me, what?", Juvia said. She wanted to be a doctor's assistant… Not some kind of cleaning lady. Gray opened the door and left with his last sentence. "I will be back in 30 minutes.".

Juvia sighed in defeat. What else could she do? Under small protest of her own, she started to pick up sheets of paper, pens and post-its and placed them back onto the desk. It was an easy task and she was done after 5 minutes. 25 minutes remaining. She sat back down infront of the desk and looked around the room again. Then she decided to get up and take a closer look. The woman went through the room reading each diploma and looking at each picture. She assumed, that most of the people on them were his family members. At this thought she cringed. Her family probably removed all of her photos from anywhere.

After 15 minutes, she still had 10 minutes left until he returned and actually told her what her real tasks would be. The woman sat back down and waited until the door finally opened again. It was, who else, Gray Fullbuster with a coffee in his hand. He sat down behind his desk again without saying a word and opened a drawer. While he did so, he finally opened his mouth. "Your tasks will obviously be taking in calls from patients, registering them in our database and secretary stuff. You worked as a part time secretary, right?", he asked and looked up at her. Juvia nodded quietly. "Good. Else… You bring me coffee and lunch. That's all.".

Her jaw dropped. "But Juvia thought, she could… Help you with patients.". The lady didn't quite understand why he put 'doctor's assistant' into his advert, if he is only looking for a secretary. "Oh.. I don't let fresh medicine graduates touch my patients. You can watch me if you want, but nothing more", the doctor responded coldly. Juvia glared at him. He already wasn't pleasant from the first moment on, but now he actually told her, that she couldn't work together with him. "But Juvia needs that experience for her further studies!". "You either take the job like that or leave and look for a doc, who lets some student take care of his patients.". She couldn't believe it. He was so … bold. "I take that as a 'Yes, I will obey you '. You can go home now. I don't need you today anymore. Your work beings punctually at 8 am here.".The woman stood up and was followed by his stare. Her eyes didn't leave him and still sent him glares. She grabbed her portfolio angrily and marched out of the office. Gray's eyes rested on her bottom and he smirked.**_ "This will be fun."_**

The first days for the freshly made secretary weren't exactly a piece of pie. Her work mostly contained getting coffee, lunch , files , tools, and other stuff for the doctor. It was not what she expected. And he was right. He did not let her touch his patients. He probably knew, that Juvia was capable of helping him. He read her application. She finished her medicine studies with a decent average. Sure, she never worked as doctor's assistant before, but she needed a chance to prove herself and she needed to be taught a lot of things. But Gray wasn 't the one to teach her the important things. It made her mad. Did he really think so low of her? Did he really think she was nothing but a dog, which he could command around? All she could think of was: He's an ass.

7 days passed and the routine didn't change. At 8 am she must be there and then immediately run down to the bistro to get him a black coffee and 2 bagels. He expected her to be back at 8:20 am and then the first patients would come. She'd greet them and tell them to take a seat in the waiting room. Then her day would continue behind the desk. Juvia answered calls, gave out appointments and took care of everything Gray didn 't have time for. At 1 pm it would be time for his lunch. She'd have to run down to a nearby italian restaurant and get him his favorite pasta or anything else he'd like. Until 2 she had her break, but the woman never took time for herself. Even in her break she would still work on the computer or sort out files and prepare for the next patient. Juvia didn't eat and only took quick sips from her aluminium coffee cup. Since 3 days already, she only ate a quick dinner. And you noticed.

The bluenette was sitting behind her desk. She looked pale. More than normal. She worked slower now and every step felt like a mountain climb. Her legs felt weak and she struggled to stand up for too long. Juvia looked at the clock. 1 pm. Time for his lunch. It was raining outside, so she grabbed her coat from her chair and made her way to the door. "Wait.", she heard a deep voice behind her say. The new secretary slowly turned around to see her boss walking towards her, while putting on his own coat. Juvia blew a streak of hair out of her face and said in an annoyed tone: "What? Gonna get your own lunch?". The doc just grabbed his umbrella and opened the door to leave. "No. I'ma get lunch with you." The bluenette's jaw dropped. "With Juvia?". He stopped at the end of the stairs. "The next patient is coming in one and a half hour. What are you waiting for?". His foot tapped the floor unpatiently. She swallowed and then quickly followed him.

The restaurant was just 5 minutes away, but considering the heavy downpour on them it felt like walking through a flood. Gray had opened his umbrella for them. It was rather small so Juvia was forced to get closer to him as she wanted. Their arms would brush from time to time and it somehow made her blush. "**_Why Juvia? Why do you react like this?",_** She asked herself as she rubbed her face and tried to remove the pink from her cheeks. The lady couldn't think of why. How could her body react like that?" **_Traitor. "_**

Gray starred down at her. His new worker was weird. He noticed it from the first days on. She was friendly ,sure, but just the fact, that she talked about herself in third person was strange enough. And then how **_sweet _**she was to all the patients, especially kids. Gray was a general practitioner and a known doctor among the upper classes. And that's what his patients contained off. People from the high society and everything around it. They were lawyers, CEOs , managers, famous athletes or even politicians. As much as they paid to get the best treatment, they were a true pain in the ass. Gray disliked them. All. They were rude, bold, unfriendly and thought he was some kind of sorcerer, who could make every pain and illness disappear. However, he pulled together and treated them with as much kindness as he could. Juvia on the other hand, did it.. Well, because that was her character. His secretary was kind and understanding, even though his patients were dicks. Another thing he'd notice was, that she was very submissive. Whatever he said, she did it. Sometimes she protested a bit, but in the end she gave in_** .always**_. Gray could sometimes hear her curse, when she had to do one of those unloved tasks. He couldn't help, but wonder, if she was the same in bed.

And she was one thing for sure: A workaholic. He'd give her 1 hour break from 1pm to 2pm, but he never saw her actually take a break. She'd still sit there behind her desk and work constantly. He knew, that she wanted to prove herself and he knew, that she wanted to be a doctor herself and help him with patients, but he thought that Juvia was not ready yet. Over the days, Gray also noticed what effects her work had on her. Her skin became pale and she was rather weak. It looked like she lost some weight. When Juvia would stand up to do something, she'd stop every few meters and hold onto something. Then she'd take deep breaths and continue. Fullbuster also saw how exhausted she was, whenever she came running back with his breakfast or lunch.

So today he decided to finally make her snap out. Sure, she worked more and faster than most of his former workers, but for him she wouldn't be useful when she collapsed sooner or later. That was what he stuck in his head, when Gray decided to treat her for lunch today.**_ "I don't need her weak."_**, he thought, while walking to his favorite italian restaurant. He took a second glance at her, while she was rubbing her face for some reason. The man raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior.

"Good morning, sir and ma'am !". A young waitress greeted them, when they entered the building. She looked like 20 or even younger and had a big smile on her face. Her blonde locks bounced up and down, while she walked over to them. "A table for two?", the young lady asked. "Yes, please", Gray responded nonchalantly. The waitress turned on her heels and guided them to a small table at the back. There were only a 4 other people in the restaurant and it looked rather empty. After they had taken their seats she handed them the menu and asked them for their drinking wishes. "I'll take a water, please.", Gray said and watched the blonde, as she wrote it down. When she was done, the attractive woman turned to Juvia. "And for you girlfriend?". She offered the bluenette a kind smile, who sat there utterly shocked and with a rather reddish skin tone in her face. "Ah.. J-Juvia is not his girlfriend.. Ha.. Haha.", the bluenette said nervously. The waitress stared for a moment and opened her mouth a bit, but stayed silent. She just stared at Juvia, then at Gray. "Oh.. Oh my! Haha I'm so sorry, I guess it was just me thinking you would be a cute couple. I should stop watching so many romances…". "We know each other for only 7 days now. We're colleagues. ", Juvia said a little tensed up. "Weh.. Oh well. I'm sorry. What can I get you then?", the waitress asked obviously embarrassed. The other woman leaned back in her chair and pulled 'the thinker'- pose. After a few seconds she sat up again. "Do you have Earl Grey tea?", the blue-haired woman asked with a bright smile on her face. She really loved Earl Grey tea. **_Really_**. "Oh yes, we do miss. I'll get it for you!". The blonde lady noted the orders down and left.

As she was out of sight, Juvia sighed and looked at Gray, who was reading through the menu at the moment. He wasn't embarrassed at all. Her eyelids dropped and she couldn't help but feel a little sad. **_"It happens often to him.. With probably more attractive woman. " _**. She opened her own menu and immediately her jaw dropped and a weird sound left her mouth. The man infront of her looked up and arched his eyebrows. "What?", he asked coldly. Juvia also looked up and starred at him. Her cheeks were still flushed and his cold eyes didn't make it exactly better. She coughed and watched the menu again. "I.. Juvia is sorry, but she can't afford this. This is… well, **_expensive._**". Usually when she went there to pick stuff up, she never had to pay. He said he aleady ordered and paid and Juvia would only have to pick it up. She never paid attention to the prices. Next to that, the restaurant didn't seem like a high class spot anyways. It was actually pretty basic. But then, when she thought of **_the_** Gray Fullbuster, who everyone knew, eat here, then it made sense. The restaurant was probably an insider tip.

He stared at her without any emotion. "Don't worry. I'll treat you from now on. ", the famous doctor spoke, as he proceeded to look through the menu. Juvia's eyes widened . "Wh-What do you mean from now on?", she asked a little bit unsure if this was a trap or just an act of kindness. "I'll pay for your lunch. If you want you can also get yourself breakfast. I don't need an utterly weak and ravenous secretary, who might collapse one day. Don't imagine any weird things, like us being a couple, even though the woman from before assumed that.". Gray laid his head into one of his hands and put his elbow onto the table and watched the bluenette. Her cheeks puffed up and turned pinker than before. Juvia crossed her arms infront of her chest, which caused her bust to bounce up and down. Of course, noticed by the male in front of her. "I.. I never assumed such things! But.. Thank you for treating me.", her pose relaxed again, as she dropped her arms to her side again.

He smirked and eyed her some more. A minute later the waitress came up to their table and brought their drinks, then took out her notepad. "Already decided on your meals?". Gray pointed into the menu. "I'll take this.". She looked at the dish he had pointed at and noted it down. "Ah yes! Our pasta with beefsteak stripes, asparagus and truffle oil! Very neat choice. And for you, miss?", she turned her head to Juvia. The bluenette looked at the menu and sweatdropped. She totally forgot to pick something, so she randomly pointed at a dish. The waitress took a look at her random choice and smiled. " Mediterranean chicken with beans and potato. Alright, please give us a moment. I will bring your meals as fast as possible !". Again the blonde woman left those two alone in awkward silence.

Juvia shifted around on her chair restlessly. "**_This is just lunch Juvia… Pull yourself together!"_**. Suddenly his voice ripped her out of her monologues. "So Loxar, huh. Thought you were all just a bunch of lawyers.". Immediately a pain struck her. She grabbed her pullover and her face saddened. Gray watched her weird behavior and tried to figure it out. She was so… Strange and had more secrets, than himself. "I.. I suppose they are..", she gave him a faint smile and brushed a streak of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Gray decided to stay silent and not pour any more salt into the wound. He noticed, that she felt uncomfortable and he knew how it felt. He didn't fit into his family either, even if a lot think that. For almost 30 minutes they stayed silent. He just read through the menu again and again, drank something from time to time, while she just sat there lost in her thoughts. Finally their dishes arrived.

"Here you go!", the blonde said and placed the plates in front of each of them. "Enjoy your meal!", were her last words. Suddenly a whimper from Juvia. She pressed her lips together and starred at her food. For the second time he harshly asked her "What?". The woman looked up at him with a face, that made him almost pity her. "Juvia.. Hates beans…", she said quietly. Gray facepalmed himself. "Then why did you order it?". "Juvia… Randomly selected something and she didn't want to be rude so… ", she starred at her hands in embarrassment. The man groaned in annoyance. "Yeah grown up 25 years old woman.. I see.". He grabbed her plate and switched it with his. Juvia watched him and had to process the situation for a moment. "What.. Are you doing?". "Switching our dishes. Are you deaf and blind?". When he was done, he silently grabbed his fork and knife and started eating. Juvia stared at him for quite some time, before starting eating on her own. Juvia's cheeks turned a deep pink, while she munched on the meal, which was supposed to be Gray's. **_"Maybe he is not so bad after all… "_**. They ate in awkward silence and finished it pretty quickly.

Gray paid for the lunch of course. After a last 'goodbye' to the nice waitress, they made their way back to his office. It stopped raining, but the blush on Juvia's face stayed. "Juvia.. Is really thankful for you paying her lunch and even trading food with her.". No answer. They didn't talk at all, until they arrived at their work. The doc immediately made his way to his own room. The last thing he said, before shutting the door was : "I said don't imagine any weird things. Your blushing is quite irritating.".

* * *

**Woo! Finally done! If you liked it, please drop a review for me : Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeeh second chapter done! I really had to push myself to write and sorry that it gets a little weird and confusing at the end A I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for all the nice reviews!**

** jutsu098 : No I don't want to make her all fangirly and obsessed with him! It's gonna be more romantic, than stalkerish :)**

**I also drew a quick doodle for the story and a map of the doctor's office for everyone, who is interested ! I'm not an architect so yeh it's not 100% reliable :) **

* * *

2 weeks already. 2 weeks since Juvia Loxar worked for the known womanizer Gray Fullbuster. Since 1 week they ate lunch together and it's always been the same: Awkward. They barely talked and finished their meals in silence. After paying they just left and went back to work. Things didn't change in the office either. They talked when they had to, but never made any small talk or asked questions about each other. Juvia didn't know if she should be glad or not. On one hand, she didn't have to tell him, that her family disinherited her and that she lived in an one-room apartment and was eternally thankful for this well paid job. On the other hand, she couldn't ask him about the work, about the ways of treatment, about anything she wanted to know. It pissed her off. **_He _**pissed her off. And the silence and coldness between them was not the worst. _Oh no_. She started to notice it about 4 days ago.

She sat behind her desk, with her iPod in one hand and a pen in the other. The woman was going through the calendar to cross out patients, who called and couldn't make it. It was 1:38pm and she still had 22 minutes break. That day they finished lunch quicker than usually so there was some spare time. She pressed the 'next' button on her iPod. Juvia smiled at the song that came up. Quietly she sang along _."… I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love. It's time that I…". _Suddenly the door opened and an attractive black-haired woman entered the office. She wore a very revealing tank top and over it a gray cardigan. Her skirt was beyond mini and it barely covered her panties. Her high-heels made a hollow, but loud sound on the parquet. Juvia was surprised, since there shouldn't be any patient until quarter to 3, because the last one just cancelled their appointment. The strange lady walked towards the counter and Juvia pulled the earphones out.

"Excuse-me, can Juvia help you?", she asked in a friendly tone and with a smile on her face. The other female just stared down at her with cold, blue eyes. "I'm here to see .". The woman wore tons of make-up. A faint black eye shadow, black eyeliner and kohl, reddish rouge and lipstick. Juvia looked through the calendar. The next 3 patients that day should be male. "Do you have an appointment? Can Juvia know your name?" . The black-haired female sighed. "Listen, darling. It's something **_private_**, okay? Ever heard of that word?". A vein popped on up Juvia's forehead. Her smile tensed up and she stood up. "I will get .", she said and left to his personal office. She knocked. "Come in.", his deep husky voice said. The bluenette opened the door as much as she had to to stick her head in. "Umm.. A lady came here for you. She said it's something private. ". Gray looked up at her. After a few seconds, he said nonchalantly : "Go take another 30 minutes break and let her in.". Juvia's jaw dropped. "Eh… O-Okay.". She turned on her heel sand couldn't help, but feel a little disappointed. It would have been fun , if he said: "No send her away" and Juvia could do that and say something like "He doesn't like slutty women like you anyways.". Another vein popped up on her forehead.

As she appeared back at the counter, the charming lady was busy smudging out her lipstick and pulling on her skirt. Juvia sighed. She didn't get how women could dress like that in public. Didn't she know, what people think of such females? "You can enter his office.", the bluenette said in a rather annoyed tone. The woman smiled and said something like : "My godness, finally!" and almost ran to his door and closed it behind her. The secretary sighed and stood there for a minute and just starred at the closed door now. Eventually Juvia sat down again and put one earphone back into her ear. She grabbed her pen and wanted to continue as … **_Bump ._** A faint sound was coming from his office and Juvia turned her head into that direction. Her eyes widened and she cringed, as she heard another louder bump. **_"They are not… Oh god… "_** . Then a clear moan. Yes it was a moan. Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat and felt heat rise up to her face. **_"They are really… "_**. The woman turned so fast in her chair that she almost fell out. She clutched the edge of her desk and was breathing heavily. **_ .Bump._** The bluenette looked around and saw her iPod laying there. She grabbed her earphones and put them on and pressed the play button. Juvia turned the volume up as loud as possible. She kneaded her forehead and grabbed pen and paper and started to scribble. There was nothing behind the doodles, she just had to destract herself. Images and thoughts were spinning around her mind and it made her sick. Sick to the bone.

After 20 minutes the woman left his room. Her hair was messy and her make-up smudged. However, it didn't seem like she cared. The female turned around and threw herself around Gray's neck. "Thank you**_, doctor_**!", she said and then made her way to the exit. "Make sure to hit me up some time", were her last words, which she said with a smirk, before leaving the office. Fullbuster ruffled his hair and sighed, before glancing at his secretary. He smirked to himself and leaned against the wall. "Jealous?", he asked in that arrogant tone, which made Juvia shiver. The woman turned around slowly, her face paler than ever and with a disgusting expression on it. She swallowed. "Of what?". "Of what she got from me and you don't". That grin on his face. The bluenette felt heat rising up to her face again and she quickly turned around to hide her flushing face. "No way!", she answered. "Ugh… Juvia is not that shallow and has to sleep with men to prove herself." Gray snorted in mockery and walked over to her. He leaned over his secretary and spoke slowly, but steady. "Every woman wants to know how good she is in certain subjects. You try so hard to prove, that you're smart and all, but there are more things in this world to explore." Juvia's body felt extremely hot. She had her face turned to the table, but she could feel his breath on her hair. It gave her goose-bumps and her heart beat faster. The edge of the desk was enclosed by her tiny, sweaty hands.

Suddenly she pushed her chair backwards causing Gray to shift against the wall. He sure was surprised as the woman moved up to him and her index finger sticked in his face. Their faces were just inches apart now and she glared at him with determination. She gulped. "Juvia is not one of those women you can play with. ", his secretary said in an angry tone. "Juvia knows what she is capable of and what not. She is just here to finish her internship and earn money. She doesn't care about you or what you do in your freetime, as long as it doesn't involve Juvia. So excuse her, while she's doing her work. ". With one swift move she turned around and her hair blew into his face. "You should prepare for your next patient.". Gray was frozen. Never in his life did a woman talk to him like that. He thought she was an ordinary girl. That kind of girl, that blushed at every compliment, that shyly smiled at you and that fell in love with you so quickly. He was wrong. She was a woman, that went through some things and she was a woman who was strong and knew her place in this world. After catching himself, he chuckled and went back to his office. "I lose this time", he said, before closing the door behind him. Immediately when the door shut, Juvia collapsed into her chair. She drew her hand to her chest and felt her heart almost beating out of her. She starred into the nothing with an utterly shocked face, as she bit her lower lip. Her cheeks wore a deep red tone. **_"What's wrong with Juvia?."_**

Since that day, 2 more woman came. Juvia would just sigh and tell them to enter his office or wait for him. It annoyed her. She thought that this was a doctor's office and not a cathouse. The ambitious woman sat behind her desk. It was 15 minutes before the finishing time and she stored the last file of a patient in the bottom drawer and then leaned back into her chair and stretched. On Fridays they always closed at 6 pm. That was another thing she loved about her work. It was true, that Gray Fullbuster was an ass and arrogant brat, but he was a laidback and easy-going boss. He often let her go earlier or give her longer breaks. And for the few and easy work she had to do he paid her pretty well. Well, what else would you expect from an exclusive doctor, who could make himself a bed of his own money. She got up from her chair and grabbed her coat and bag.

As she was making her way towards the exit and was just touching the knob, the door suddenly jumped into her face. She fell backwards and landed right on her bottom. Juvia cursed and held her nose. When she removed her hand again she saw drops of blood on her palm. Meanwhile a high pitched voice screamed : "NATSU!" and the woman, whom the voice belonged to, ran up to Juvia and kneed down besides her. It was a pretty female with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. Juvia looked up at her and was dazzled by her beauty. She wore a casual gray lady suit with a knee-long pencil skirt. The blonde had a decent bust and well formed curves. She had a worried expression and helped the bluenette stand up. "I'm so sorry! My fiancé isn't the exactly most careful person.", she said and handed Juvia a tissue to remove the blood from her face. It was a short nosebleed and it stopped pretty soon. Then she noticed the person, who just slammed that door into her face. It was a handsome male, but the first thing she noticed was his pink hair. However, she didn't feel like a person who should judge him on his haircolor, since her own hair was blue. The male wore a suit and smiled nervously at her. He rubbed the back of his head and bowed down. "Sorry. I was just too fired up to see- YOU BASTARD!", he suddenly yelled during his apologie and pointed at the doc, who just left his office.

The pink-haired stranger smiled brightly and made his way to his friend and bumped his fist against the other males shoulder. "I called you like freaking 5 times! We were waiting 20 minutes outside.", the man called Natsu said playfully. And then a something happened, that Juvia would remember forever. The first time, that Gray smiled. Not the annoying grin or perverted smirk, but a genuine and true smile of joy. Juvia's jaw dropped. "Sorry, that I have a job and have better things to do than answer your useless calls", Gray said and chuckled, before he turned to his blood stained secretary. His smile faded. Something inside of Juvia contracted and she felt something like a bellyache. He would smile at others, but never at her. Fullbuster sighed and turned to his old friend : "Guess that was your work?". Natsu shrugged. "Well … The door hit her face so…". They both chuckled. "Dumb as always.", the doc joked quietly. "Before we leave, I want to show you something". Natsu looked at him irritated. "Umm, alright?". They both left into Gray's office and he shut the door behind them.

"So… Are you okay?". The gentle voice ripped Juvia out of her thoughts. She looked down at the bloody tissue, then screwed it up quickly and threw it into the trashcan. The bluenette straightened her dress and pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Yes, yes Juvia is fine! Thank you, miss.", she said and smiled a little bit nervously. The other female sighed in relief and held a hand out to her : "I'm Lucy Heartfilia … Well, soon Dragneel." She blushed at her own words. Juvia found it somewhat cute and she shook Lucy's hand. "Juvia Loxar.". The blonde woman infront of Juvia eyed her. After a few seconds she gave a 'hmpf' sound from her and chuckled. "So you're Gray's new secretary. It's weird to see his staff in proper clothes, and without their breasts bouncing out and her buttom revealed to every patient. ". She sighed, crossed her arms and shook her head in disapproval. Juvia giggled and looked at her softly.

Those 3 seemed to be close. Well, Lucy was Natsu's fiancée and Natsu called Gray bastard without being smacked.. So that was her conclusion. However, just to be sure she asked the friendly blonde : "So.. You two and Gray are friends?". Lucy chuckled and then sighed. "They are almost brothers. They know each other since Kindergarten. In highschool I joined them and even dated Gray for a bit, but … I guess he's just not my type. We also went through college together. So yes, we're very close friends." Juvia's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She couldn't figure out why a nice lady like Lucy would date a jerk like Gray. "I know what you're thinking", Lucy said suddenly. "But once you get to know him, he's not half as bad". She smiled at the secretary and she did so back.

After a couple of minutes of small talk the two men came out of the office. Gray was smiling again and Natsu had a big grin on his face. They both walked up to the women and the pink-haired male grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled him closer to her. Her face flushed red and she tried to push him away without any success. "O-Oi, what are you doing?", she cried. "Guess what Gray's early wedding gift for us is.", Natsu said with a bright smile on his face, which made Juvia grin too. She didn't know those people, but she felt happy for them. **_They _**felt happy for themselves and you could see that. "Lucy we're gonna spend our honeymoon in Hawaii!". The blonde covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened and then Juvia was glad that she worked there, just to be able to see their happy faces. The first thing she did was to give Natsu a deep and long kiss and then throw herself around Gray's neck. You could hear her repeat thankyouthankyouthank you over and over again. Gray just laughed and rubbed her back comfortingly. "No problem. Really, Lucy.", he said smiling.

As she pulled back, she wiped a tear from her eye. After a few seconds she gave a small whimper from her and suddenly turned around to enclose Juvia in a tight hug. The bluenette had no idea what was going on. She yelped, when it happened and was obviously overwhelmed by the overly emotional woman's action. After processing the situation she patted the blonde's back silently. After a minute Juvia was finally released. Lucy grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't want to leave you out… And I'm just so happy. I wanted to fly to Hawaii… Since.. Forever!", she said overly happy and overwhelmed by her own feelings. Juvia smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "No problem. Juvia is really happy for you two!".

Gray glanced at the two women. He was just standing there with his hands in his pockets and watched the scene. He knew Lucy for long and she wasn't someone to hug everyone randomly. It probably was the effect Juvia had on others. He had noticed it with his patients and now with his own friends. Juvia was a sweet person and had a sweet personality. She was kind to everyone and her behavior reflected in the way people saw and treated her. It was like a spell she casted on them. They instantly liked her and it was a mystery to Gray. When he first met Lucy they needed about 1 year to get to know each other and until she hugged him and even more time until he knew about her dreams and wishes. In his opinion it was unfair, that Juvia got to know and get all those things after 20 minutes. Suddenly the bluenette looked up at him and their gazes met. It was only for a millisecond, but there was something. He arched an eyebrow at her reaction. She blushed deeply and focused on the blonde again, who told her about their wedding. Then:

"Gray!", Lucy yelled. "You don't have a date for our wedding yet, right?", she asked him with **_that _**spark in her eyes, which couldn't mean anything good. He starred at her blankly. "No.", he answered shortly. Lucy clapped and then grabbed her fiancé's arm. "Good, then you will go with Juvia!". Both, Gray's and Juvia's eyes widened and they both cried a "What!?" out at the same time. Lucy looked at both at them with those sweet puppy eyes no one could resist. At first she turned to Juvia : "You don't want to come to our wedding? I'd love to... You seem like such a nice person and I rather have you than some random half-naked chick at my ceremony", she said and pouted at the same time. Then she turned to Gray, but this time she had something quite threatening : "And I'll repeat it for you : Rather her than some half-naked chick… Got me?". The doc and his secretary looked at each other, gulped and then looked back at Lucy. "Fine.", both said and the soon-to-be bride smiled. "Fantastic!".

Juvia's eyes slowly opened. The sunlight woke her up and it left a warm feeling on her naked skin. She groaned. A terrible pain went through her head and she pulled the covers over her face. Her limbs felt unusually heavy and every move sent a striking lightning of pain through her body. Thank god, that it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work. Suddenly she felt something warm brushing her leg and she flailed. She ripped the covers off her body and sat up. The bluenette regretted her actiosn right after, when aches and impulses went through her whole body. She groaned in pain again. When she finally recovered from the consequences of moving, she looked to her right and her breath got stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as low as it could. She looked straight at the source of her overreaction. It was a man. A man with dark ink-blue hair. It was Gray.

A few minutes went by, before she caught herself and jumped off the bed. Juvia looked around and immediately noticed, that this was not her apartment. First of all, the room was ridiciliously big, just like the bed. It had the size of half of her apartment. Then it was also extremely light, since one wall was made up of only windows. Furthermore, the furniture was basic and plain. There was no decorations, paintings or pictures. Juvia saw her coat hanging on a chair and her boots were laying across the floor. The woman looked down on herself. She wore a plain white tanktops and shorts and none of those belonged to her. Her mind was spinning around and it made her dizzy. It felt like she was going to puke. Did she really sleep with her boss? Did she fit into that cliché of the easy-to-get secretary so perfectly ?

Juvia let herself drop onto the edge of the large and luxurious bed. The poor lady kneaded her forehead and tried to recall the memory from the last evening. She was about to go home, when she collided into Gray's childhood/school friends Lucy and Natsu. Lucy had forcefully invited her to their wedding and she had to go with Gray. They agreed on that. What happened then ? Juvia put her arms onto her knees and rested her head on them. The scenes from that night slowly crept back to her mind. They came to Gray's office to celebrate in first place. Juvia forgot why, but that was their reason to come. Lucy said that there was a second reason to party now, since they'd fly to Hawaii. Juvia was about to leave, when Lucy asked her to come with them. She hesitantly agreed. And then.. What then?

The four sat in a nearby bar at a table. Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other and exchanged kisses from time to time, while Juvia was forced to sit next to Gray. Lucy ordered some alcohol for them . "Eh.. Sorry, but Juvia doesn't drink alcohol", she said. Lucy pouted : "C'mon Juvia! Just for today". The bluenette sighed and agreed to have one or two drinks. Over the evening they talked about all kinds of weird things. They talked about their school time and how dumb they were. Juvia, already a little tipsy, laughed at their funny stories and gave them a long 'awwww', when Lucy told her about how Natsu had asked her out. Over the time the attractive woman didn't notice how Gray had casually shifted closer to her and she didn't mind anyways. He also laid his arms onto the back of her chair. They exchanged glances from time to time and sometimes even smirks. The drunk Juvia was so much different from the normal one. Usually she would have made space between them and kindly told him to remove his arm, but not that night.

After 2 hours Juvia was obviously drunk. They all were, but Juvia as someone who never drank was **_especially_** drunk. Eventually Natsu and Lucy ended up making out passionately leaving Gray and Juvia talking on their own. The doc had now rested his hand on her lap and drew circles on her bare skin. Juvia was holding a glass of wine in one hand, while telling him about the times as student. Gray just smiled, listened to her and starred into her eyes. Suddenly someone bumped into her elbow and there the disaster was. She spilled the red liquid all over her blouse and pants. She sat there in shock for a few moments, but then began to laugh, just like Natsu and Lucy. Gray on the other hand glared at the person, who caused her to spill everything. As he turned back to her, he noticed how see-through her shirt became. He blushed and handed her a tissue. And from there on her mind was blank.

The bed began to move a bit and she quickly turned around in terror. The half-naked Gray sat up and rubbed his head. He also groaned and then took a look at the clock next to him. 1:10 PM. She gulped. "G-Good morning", the bluenette said with a shakey voice. The man looked up at her, while rubbing the sleep out of his one eye. "Morning.", he responded shortly. He threw the blanket away and got out of the bed. Juvia blushed deeply, since she rarely ever ended up with half-nakded men, who only wear blue and white striped boxers. The woman looked after him, as he made his way to the bathroom. Her heart was beating fast and she clinged to the covers and grabbed them. She just hoped for her dear life, that what she thought of in the first moment never happened.

A few minutes later he turned to the bedroom and dropped onto the bed. Juvia quickly turned around to him and bit her lower lip. He closed his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, ", his deep voice said "Nothing happened between us." The bluenette sighed in relief and clutched her chest. After the short relief the reality hit her again. "Then what happened?", she asked worriedly. He sighed. "You got drunk, spilled alcohol on yourself and passed out. Lucy lent you some spare clothes, which she keeps in her car all the time and I drove you here. Couldn't leave you drunk and dirty in the bar". Juvia couldn't believe it and she starred at him with widened eyes. He actually did something good for her and let her sleep here.

"However…", he continued. Juvia gulped. Yeah, there had to be another side. "… You're obligated to make me breakfast now." , he finished calmly. Juvia raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem too bad considering, that she could lay in a bar drunk right now. She got up from the bed, sighed and stretched despite the pain in each limb of hers. And made her way out of the bedroom. First task would be to find the kitchen. That one already seemed to be a bigger problem than thought. The house was giant. 'House'.It was more of a mansion and was unnecessarily huge for one single person. It had two floors and was a panorama house. Giant windows everywhere and an amazing view onto the city. His house was located outside of it in an area, that seemed to be higher than the rest. After 5 minutes she finally found the kitchen. Just like every other room it was plain and light. She opened the fridge and took a look at it. Nothing unusual, so she took out some eggs, bacon , ham and orange juice. Juvia decided to go with a simple breakfast, since she didn't feel like cooking much and also because she was secretly horrible at it. The woman pan-fried the eggs and bacon and put them onto two separate plates. After that she finally found the bread and made some basic sandwiches with it. The bluenette was done after 20 minutes and was obviously proud of her work. To everyone else, this was an ordinary breakfast, but for her it was almost like the impossible. She was surpised, that she didn't blow the whole kitchen up. Juvia put the plates onto the table, set some glasses next to them and filled them with juice. Just about 10 minutes later Gray showed up fully dressed. His hair was wet from the shower and a towel was hanging around his neck.

Juvia swallowed and felt kind of weird in her 'pajama' next to the Gray in a casual shirt and pants. She proceeded to sit down across from him. The doctor eyed his meal and sat down, which seemed to be his approval. They ate in silence, just like they did each day at lunch. It seemed so awkward to Juvia. Usually she was very talkative. She laughed and joked and had fun during small talk, but having a nice and long conversation with the man infront of her just seemed so impossible. Without even trying to talk she did the same and munched on her pieces of bacon. The breakfast didn't take long and they were done pretty soon. Juvia put the dishes into the sink, while Gray watched her from behind. It felt so weird… As if they lived together. "**_No Juvia. You're colleagues",_** she thought nervously, while rubbing the plates clean. Suddenly she felt Gray touch her hair and move closer to her. "W-What are you doing?", the bluenette stuttered and was about to drop the porcelain in her hand. He just silently played with her hair and then gave her a peck onto the shoulder blade. "Too bad you don't remember the night." , he said slowly. Juvia dropped the plate into the sink and quickly turned around ."You said that nothing happened between us!". Gray chuckled and moved away from her. He removed the towel and swang it over his shoulder. "Maybe I lied.". And with that he disappeared into the second floor.

Juvia collapsed onto the floor. She held her chest as her heart was pounding was. The spot on which he kissed her burned and it felt like someone just stigmatized her. Her face also turned hot and she breathed heavily . **_"What is happening to Juvia?"_**

* * *

**I don't know when my next chapter will be done, but I guess you already noticed, that they are quite long ! But I will update as soon as possible :**

**_If you liked this, please leave a review 3 Thanks for reading !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaah, next update! And oh gosh, guys I can't thank you enough for all the lovely reviews A They really motivate me to write more! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well 3 **

**This chapter will contain new characters and their backstories, so don't be too disappointed please : I'll make sure that the next few chapters will be more exciting than this ! **And not boring ;A;

** dorac : Hehe, yes they will! How could I leave out some of my favorite characters?**

* * *

Juvia threw herself onto her **_own _**bed and sighed. She just laid there for a few seconds and her head was spinning faster than it should. Her heart was still beating fast and the burn on her shoulder never disappeared, but just got more intense. The bluenette grabbed a pillow, buried her face into it and screamed out everything she was holding back until then. She was angry. Very angry with herself. How could she allow a man like him touch her so casually? How could her body betray her like that and react in those unusual ways? Before she would rip the pillow apart, she threw it into the direction of the door, in which her roommate was standing. It directly landed in his face and made a puffy sound. At first she covered her mouth with her hand, but then started laughing. The pillow fell to the floor revealing a startled tall man. His looks were unusual. Not unusual as in pink or blue hair, but usual as in piercings as eyebrows and all across his face. His long, black and spiky hair was also rather unusual and so were his eyes. They were blood red and his glares look even worse. On the first look you'd see a damn freaky punk-head, but for Juvia it was her best friend.

His name was Gajeel Redfox and they've been roommates, since they were freshmen and they knew each other since their childhood. He was the son of one of the Loxar's nannies and he often came to work with his mother. Gajeel was a true and unique personality. His mother took care of Juvia and him at the same time during work. Juvia loved playing with him, despite her family's opinion. He wasn't all snobby and he sure knew how to have fun. It took him some time to melt a bit in Juvia's hands, but eventually they got to trust and love in each other in a platonic way. Already as kids he behaved like some kind of big brother for her, even though Juvia is a little older than him. Gajeel always liked bossing around and she didn't mind it. He was strong and stubborn, but those were all traits she loved about him. Under his hard shell, there laid a caring and loyal person and Juvia was probably the only one who knew about that side of him. She felt privileged. But he also knew her darkest depths and biggest secrets. He was the one, who stood by her side, when the drama happened between her and her family. He was the one who was willing to share his apartment with her. Gajeel was the one who built her up and she was eternally thankful for that.

Juvia chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Gajeel.", she said with a big smile on her face. He just stared down at her and crossed his arms. His usual face was nothing else, but an evil glare. "Where were you last night?", he asked with a deep and threatening voice. Gajeel was serious and Juvia knew it. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia went out to drink something with some friends and well… Juvia drank too much and had to sleep at someone else's house.", she answered obviously embarrassed. At the thoughts of that night and morning she blushed unwontedly. Her roommate raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Who's house?". Juvia scratched her cheek awkwardly and stuttered: "Eh.. Well .. K-Kind of m-my boss's house". The man's jaw dropped, as he flailed. "What!? Didn't you say he was some kind of perverted womanizer.. Wait, why was he there? How did you get to his house? What did you do? Did you do a pregnancy test? Oh god I will beat the crap out of him, if you are… ". Juvia sighed and stood up from her bed. She was used to the overprotective childhood friend, but sometimes his conjectures were ridicilious. "No. Nothing happened, really." . At least that's what she hoped.

It was a warm spring day and the weather was nice, so they decided to go outside and get some coffee, while talking the night before out. Juvia rarely got to spend time with him anymore, since he's been working for Fairy Tail Networks. It was a company, which took care of the community and citizens of the city. It funded money for hospitals, the homeless, animal shelters and many more organizations, which couldn't keep themselves over water. It was weird at first. Gajeel was probably one of the last people whom she expected to work at such a charitable company. He used to work for Phantom Industries, which was a huge concern. They said they were producing iron and steel products for constructional purposes ,but there were lots of rumors about them importing weapons into countries with lots of civil wars and trouble. Juvia shook her head at the thought, that she was working there as well. During her studies she's been forced into a position as part-time secretary to earn some money, since they were the only ones who took her and paid enough money for a decent living.

They sat down at their favorite café. It was just around the corner from their apartment and they served the best iced coffee in Juvia's opinion. They took a seat outside at one of those round tables with a red-white checkered tablecloth on it. A small see-through vase was standing in the middle of the table and it contained a red rose. Juvia smiled and loved the detail the staff put into their work there. She sat down on their bistro chairs, which even had hassocks on them with the same pattern as the table cloth. But the most important thing next to the delicious coffee and lovely furniture was the tiny and cute waitress. "Juvia!", a high-pitched voice said, as its owner walked over to them. It was a petite girl, just 21 years young. She had blue hair, just like Juvia, but hers was more dark and deep. Her eyes were brown and big and did remind one of a puppy. The girl always wore a yellow headband to keep her hair falling into her face and she also wore a genuine smile most of the time. Her name was Levy McGarden and Juvia still remembers her as high school junior. They became friends, since both of them joined the theater group. Levy made the outfits, while Juvia painted the backgrounds. They spent lots of time together behind the curtaines and eventually became friends. The petite bluenette was also a colleague of Gajeel. She works at Fairy Tail Networks as researcher and takes care of the funds for the city's library. Books were her true passion. Levy loved them and they were her best friends next to Jet and Droy, her colleagues. That's why she chose to study English literature. At the moment she was working at the café on weekends to help her friend Laki out.

Juvia smiled at her friend and they exchanged kisses onto each others cheek. Gajeel rolled his eyes. Levy glanced at the 'Man made of iron' (His nickname given by colleagues) and her cheeks turned pink. Another important fact to mention was that she fell head over heels for Juvia's roommate. It was a riddle to everyone why a sweet girl like her would love such an unpleasant man, but that didn't bother Juvia. The woman knew both of them and how well they actually fit to each other. Levy never wanted to show it and denied it at any needs, but to everyone else it was just too obvious to be unseen. "Hello, Gajeel.", the small woman said shyly. The man just glanced at her then turned his head again and mumbled something like "hi" under his breath. He never gave her much attention or affection back, but Juvia knew that he cared more for her , than he had shown. She wanted to facepalm herself at the rude behavior of her friend.

Levy shyly looked down and tried to focused on Juvia, while awkwardly shifting her notepad from one hand to another. "After I'd note down and got you your drinks, I could sit down and maybe we could talk for a while..", the literature student suggested. Juvia smiled and agreed on that. "Sure, that'd be great, right Gajeel?". She turned to her friend with that smile. That smile that said "I know". He didn't answer, but made a weird snorting sound, which was his way of approving. Levy grinned back at them and got her pen out. "So for Juvia the iced coffee, I guess and for you Gajeel?", she said and looked at the male eagerly. "A... ", he gulped. "Banana milkshake, please". Both of the women started to chuckle. A vein popped up on the man's forehead, as he stubbornly yelled: "O-Oi ! Liking milkshakes doesn't make you unmanly !". Juvia smiled and winked at her childhood friend. "No one ever said that.". Levy giggled again and noted their orders down, before exclaiming, that she'd be back in about 10 minutes.

In the meantime Juvia told Gajeel everything about her last night. After she had finished, he just laughed at her in mockery. "You women can't take any alcohol, can you?". The bluette pouted at first, but then grinned. "True. At least I don't". Just in time Levy came out with a tray and their drinks. For herself she bought a glass of orange juice. She put the cups and glasses onto the table and then took a seat next to Juvia. "By the way Juvia,", the tiny woman started ", heard you were working for **_the _**Fullbuster". The book-lover put a smirk on and eyed her female friend. Immediately heat rose to Juvia's face, as she stuttered: "W-What? From where do you know that?". Levy giggled. "Didn't you know, that Lucy works for Fairy Tail Networks and that we just talked through the phone this morning? She said, that last evening she met Gray Fullbuster's new secretary and as soon as she mentioned your name I spit half of the cereal in my mouth out!". Juvia just blushed more deeply and played with the rim of her skirt. She forgot, that they all knew each other and that everyone knew Gray. "Aaaaand more interesting was, that she said you drove home with him." Levy leaned forwards and placed an elbow onto the table and rested her head onto her hand with that same smirk on her face. Juvia was at a loss of words. How would she explain that, without sounding dumb? Again she repeated the story for her blue-haired friend and as she was done Levy sat there shocked. "Really !? You're one of those women, who left Gray Fullbusters house without having slept with him… That species is really rare."

The woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. He didn't make it clear to her… Whether they slept with each other or not. He sure was a tease and something in her exploded, when she thought of meeting him on Monday morning again. How should she react? Should he act like nothing happened or should she confront him honestly? "Oh and also. " Levy's shy voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "Lucy also mentioned, that she invited you to her wedding next weekend. You're coming with Gray, right?". Juvia cringed. "Uh… Yes Juvia does it for Lucy. She said, that she doesn't want Gray to come with some strange woman.", the bluenette explained truthfully. Levy clasped her hands in excitement and wore a big smile on her face. She looked cute and it didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel either. No one else except for Juvia would have noticed that slight change of color on his cheekbones.

"Fantastic! Lucy invited like… the whole company! 2 days party and celebration, I bet it'll be fun!". Juvia chuckled and looked at Gajeel. "So Gajeel is coming too?". He coughed and ruffled his hair. "Well, I've been invited to blondie's wedding, but..", he stopped for a moment. ", but I don't have a date and since you're going with that Gray guy-". He didn't have any chance to finish his sentence, since Juvia grabbed his hand and put it onto Levy's. Both of them looked like their faces caught fire and they pulled their arms away. Juvia giggled mischievously and crossed her arms. "If that's the problem, you two can go together… As long as Levy doesn't have a date." , she looked at the other female, who was starring at her hands with an obviously embarrassed face. "I-I wouldn't mind going with Gajeel.", she stated shyly and quietly. Juvia glanced at the man, who didn't protest anymore. "Alright, then that's settled!". "Juvia, the matchmaker!", she called herself proudly and laughed. After 20 minutes of further talking Levy had to continue her shift and Juvia and Gajeel decided to watch the new 'Man of steel' film, since Gajeel was too determinded to watch it. "I bet he's not half as badass as I am!", he yelled confidently on their way. The bluenette just chuckled and enjoyed that weekend with her best friend… Before falling back into the depths of hell.

Monday morning. The bluenette stood infront of the door to her work place and had her slim fingers clutched around the knob since 5 minutes. She sweated and bit her lower lip. Should she open the door and confront him? Should she open the door and act like usually? Shouldn't she open the door and run the hell away? The woman gulped and tightened her grip. She would have to face him some time. If not today, then tomorrow or the day after. There was no use in running away. She ripped the door open and jumped into the entrance hall. "GOOD MORNING!", she literally yelled. A perplexed Gray was standing behind the counter and was going through a patient's file. He stared at her obviously irritated and arched an eyebrow. "Morning? I'm not deaf, maybe?", he said calmly. **_"Oh hell no. He's standing there, where Juvia is supposed to be. What does Juvia do now?",_** you could almost hear her brain work and judder under all that pressure.

He gave her a second glance, before going through the file again. Gray figured out, that she was still thinking about their night together, but Gray had fun in leaving her in the dark. After all, he was the only one who knew what happened that fateful night. He finished reading and put the map back into the bottom drawer. The doc did it slowly and took his time and fun in making her wait to get to her desk. After seconds, which felt like hours, he finally moved away and made space for her. Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly stumbled over to her desk and dropped her bag and coat onto the back of the chair and the ground. She then proceeded to sit down and 'work'. No in reality, she was hoping that he'd go away as soon as possible and release her from her curren state of embarrassment. She could never get over the mystery of her having slept with her boss or not. Never. The bluenette quickly turned around and faced her boss now. "Please… Tell Juvia.", she demanded quietly and with a shaky voice. Her legs trembled and her heart was racing. What will he answer her? How bad will it be?

"No", he answered shortly. She gave him a confused look "What no?". "No I won't tell you.", Gray continued and smirked. "You couldn't handle the truth anyways. It'd be a lose-lose situation for you.". Juvia couldn't believe how bold he was. How rude his assumptions were. Why would she be glad, if they had sex? The bluenette swallowed her anger and turned back to her desk. "Fine.", she said slowly. Disappointment was written into her face. All she wanted was a clear and honest answer. She hated being left in the dark. But he loved to make her. "Whatever.", she added and started to start her PC and open drawers. Gray watched her do so. And for the first time in his life he actually felt a little bad for playing with a woman. It looked like she really cared and like it bothered her much. Gray often played with women. He mocked them, teased them and never thought of his consequences. But he had to spent most of his days with this woman, so driving her crazy wouldn't be too smart.

He sighed and kneaded his forehead. "Don't go crazy over it. I will tell you next week, after the wedding. Be a little patient.". Gray walked over to her and hesitantly put his hand onto her head. "But I can assure you, that I didn't do anything against your will.", he chuckled and ruffled her hair. Her expression got way softer and she dropped her head. "Juvia would never think that of you…", she quietly mumbled. "And thank you.", she added a while after. Gray was surely irritated for a moment. After all, how could she not think lowly of him? How could she thank him? He was pretty messed up, he couldn't deny that, but she just looked pass that. People are shallow, that's what he thought. They judged him on looks and general rumors. They said "Oh he's hot and smart and rich and _perfect"_, but he was far from perfect. And she knew that. Juvia knew what kind of stuff he was doing. She knew more about him, than most of the people by now. And how many weeks have passed ? 2 or 3 ? He smiled to himself. Her spell was working on him just as it did on people like Lucy. It was just a matter of time.

Another 3 days went by so quickly and the atmosphere in the office wasn't as cold and awkward anymore. During breaks they would actually talk. Talk like friends and not talk like a boss and his employee. Sometimes they'd even **_laugh_**. Yes. Laugh. It was weird for somebody like Gray to open up so quickly. He never liked close bounds and it needs months or even years for him to accept you as a living human being. But with her it was easier. Well, easier than thought. Another good thing was, that strange woman came less and less and the last few days Juvia didn't see any or Gray would have brushed them off. They felt more comfortable and you saw it by the way they were treating their patients. Yes, you could say that they were more than just colleagues by now. They were **_friends_**.

It was Thursday now. 2 more days until the wedding. Gray told her he'd pick her up, after she had given him her address. She also casually asked him if he could drive Levy and Gajeel too. He agreed and said it was no problem and Juvia thanked him. Gray was busy with his last patient and Juvia was sorting out old files. Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful woman entered. Juvia's jaw dropped and she was dazzled by the appereance of that female. She was tall and had seemingly endless legs. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she wore a calm expression. She wasn't the type Juvia usually saw entering the office. No she seemed… Proud and confident. She seemed strong, dainty and graceful. The woman didn't wear any revealing clothes. She wore a simple white blouse and long black and tight pants. Over that she only had a beige colored coat. Juvia couldn't help, but wonder why Gray only knew pretty women. The beauty made her way to Juvia's desk and gave her a smile. "Excuse-me miss, I'm looking for ."

Juvia found herself looking at the woman with an open mouth. As soon as she noticed, she laughed awkwardly and brushed some hair streaks out of her face. " is currently busy with a patient, but if you want you can take a seat in the waiting room. ", Juvia said kindly. The woman smiled back at her. "Thank you, I'll just wait here, until he's back." The bluenette was fascinated by her. The thing that sticked out the most was her satin-like, scarlet hair. Juvia couldn't stop herself. "E-Excuse me and Juvia is sorry , that she's asking, but from where do you know ?". The other female looked at her a bit surprised, since she didn't expect that question, but she answered nevertheless. "I'm an old friend. Erza Scarlet. I just quickly came here to say 'hi'". "Oh", Juvia said. **_"So not some woman he just slept with and claims to bear his baby now". _**Suddenly the door to the treatment room opened and you could hear Gray dismiss his patient, who left with a last 'goodbye' to Juvia. Soon after him Gray came into the entrance hall and stopped, as soon as he saw Erza. A large smile formed on both of their faces and they came to hug each other.

The red-haired woman pushed him away after a few seconds and held his shoulders . "Let me take a closer look at you.", she said while eyeing him. Both had those faces. Those faces only friends get to see. So happy and carefree of what will happen next. They seemed to be close. Really close. Juvia smiled and she was glad to see that her boss had such great friends, who became hers also like Lucy. "You've grown and changed so much, Gray.", the woman said smiling. He chuckled and put his hands into his pockets. "Of course I did. The last time you've seen me, was 3 years ago. How's the drama with Jellal going? How is your life in Germany?", he asked eagerly. Erza sighed and had a faint smile on her face: "We're still as confused about our feelings as we were 10 years ago. And pretty well actually. The language is kind of weird, but I'll learn to live with it… And… I see, you've got yourself a new secretary.", she stated and looked at Juvia with a smile. The bluenette found herself staring at both of them with a dreamy look and snapped out of her state. "Yeah..", Gray said " Juvia … Not the best, but she'll do." He laughed. Juvia pouted and crossed her arms. The doctor glanced at her. His face… So much calmer than usual and his eyes looking so softly at her. He smiled. It was an irresistible kind of smile. Juvia blushed deeply and quickly hid her face in a map. She heard both of them giggle and the next thing was Erza's calm voice. "Well, I came just for Lucy's and Natsu's wedding. Jellal is still on his way, since he had a meeting so I hope he'll make it in time. I'll better go now, I'll have to meet quite a few people this evening. It's so great to be back.". They exchanged another hug. Juvia pulled the map down a little, so she could actually watch them. At that moment Erza glanced at her and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Juvia", were her last words before she left.

And there Gray stood with that goofy smile of him staring at the door. Erza Scarlet. A known name in town. She was Fairy Tail Network's president's right hand and known and feared for her aggressive and successful politics against concerns like Phantom Industries. She was the major leader of the breakdown of that unloved company. Gray and Erza knew each other since they were children. A strong bound formed between them, after all those hard times they've went through together. After her fiancée Jellal had annulled their marriage, she had some hard times. Eventually they decided to be just girl- and boyfriend. Jellal got a good and well paid job in Germany and moved with Erza 3 years ago. It was a shocking message for Gray, but all he wanted was to have his friend happy. They came back just for the wedding, that would take place soon.

Gray sighed and took a look on his watch. 5:40 PM. No more patients. He turned around and looked at Juvia with his usual cold and emotionless face. "Want me to give you a ride home?". Juvia didn't react for a second, but then finally nodded frantically. She grabbed her coat and bag and put them on. The doc went into his office to his own clothes and came back into the entrance hall 1 minute later. "Let's go, mylady.", he said nonchalantly. "M-Mylady..?", Juvia stuttered and then chuckled . "How cheesy.". "I know,right?"

They were just driving in the streets, sitting in his black BMW and casually listening to Oasis's 'Wonderwall' on the radio. Suddenly a grumble. Thunder? No. Did they hit something? No. Did a bird fly against their car? I don't think so. No it was a very natural source from inside the car. Juvia's stomach. She blushed and covered it thinking that would prevent it from making sounds. Gray glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Did a whale just die in your belly?", he asked confused. "J-Juvia didn't eat the whole day, since that emergency patient came in during our break…", she responded embarrassedly. Gray looked at the radio clock. 6:00 PM. "It's still time to grab some dinner, you know", he said, while looking around the streets. Juvia looked at him quite surprised and then frustrated, when her stomach made another dying walrus sound. "Juvia would love to get dinner.", she shyly said. Gray smiled and turned at the next corner. "Good. I know a perfect place."

They entered 'Perry's' together and found themselves in a 50ies-like ambience. It was a simple diner with a pink-white theme and very retro and old-school looking furniture. Juvia was perplexed. One one day he takes her into a freaking expensive insider restaurant and the next day he gets dinner in a diner with her? They took a table at the window and had a great view onto the street and Gray's luxurious car. A waitress came by to note down their orders. For gray as usual ice-cold water and for Juvia a glass of iced tea. The bluenette looked around. "This… Doesn't seem to fit into Gray's lifestyle", she exclaimed, while taking a closer look at one of those old serviette dispensers. He watched her doing so, with his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. "I also like it simple sometimes. ".

The waitress came back after a few minutes and placed their drinks infront of them. Juvia gave her a small 'thank you', before she left with their meal orders. "So… You and Erza are close friends?", the bluenette asked hesitantly. Gray's eyes widened a bit and he looked rather dumb that moment with that 'what… ?' look on his face. "Well…", he started. "I'll tell you, if…". Juvia slightly tilted her head to the right. "If what?". He closed his eyes and chuckled. It looked like he fell asleep. "Nevermind. And yes we are close. Almost like siblings. She's been there for me in hard times and I've been there for her. That makes friendship." . Juvia nodded and took a sip from her iced tea. "You have great friends, Gray.", the woman said truthfully. She meant it. They really were great. Fullbuster gave her a faint smile and nodded. "More than great. What about you?".

Juvia looked irritated back at him. "What about your friends? Or are you one of those people who never get to see the sunlight and have no friends at all.". Gray smiled at her reaction to his words. She pouted and grabbed her glass tightely. "Of course not! Juvia also has great friends! Like Gajeel and Totomaru and Levy and Lisanna and..". Gray stopped her by laying his hand on hers. "Tell me more.", he demanded with that **_damn irresistible_**smile again. The woman gulped and stared at their hands, then back at him, then at the hands. It felt like her face had caught fire and she was pretty sure, that her face was as scarlet as Erza's hair at the moment. "Do I make you nervous?", he asked playfully. She bit her lower lip and tried to calm her pacing heart down. "N-Not at all.". After having breathed in deeply, she continued as calm as she could and told him about her times with her friends, how sharing an apartment is like and what she loved about Levy the most. And throughout all the time his hand was laying there on hers. **_Oh he sure knew how to play with her heart. _**

After 20 minutes their food finally arrived. Juvia ripped her hand away and clapped in excitement. She loved breakfast for dinner. They served her some scrambled eggs and bacon, with tomatoes and potatoes. Gray had decided to go with a simple burger and the woman immediately started to dig into her food. Oh how delicious it was. Even when she was hungry as a starving horse, she tried to keep her manners and behave like a lady. The bluenette tried to eat as slow as possible, while Gray ate REAL slow without any efforts. He was observing the woman in front of him. Yes observing was the right word. The doc was surprised at how happy she was just about food. How she reacted when his hand touched hers. How her hair bounced up and down and how her chest moved with each breath. He was somewhat fascinated. Gray had never met a woman so natural before. Every move she made was as if the wind had guided her. He liked it. And he wanted to see more of that. **_She was his new experiment. _**

* * *

**Weeeh ! That was it! I'm sorry, that there weren't too many Gruvia moments, but now I introduced most of the characters, that would be important in the next events:**

**Yes the wedding! Next chapter will be the first part of it 3 Please stick with me :3**

**_If you liked it, please leave a review! :_**


End file.
